Something Special
by xxSPNxx
Summary: SSA Roxanne Ray. SSA Spencer Reid. Both irretrievably different yet so much alike it allowed them both to have a connection... but if that connection could grow into something more it really would be something special – but throw in a handsome boyfriend, a murky past, a flirty blonde secretary and an interfering Boss' boss, well... fate was fate. *Dark themes* Please R&R :) Reid/OC


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me in any shape or form, unfortunately – anyway, just a story I am typing out, hope you like it :)**

**This is starting off in early season three :)**

If there was one thing Roxanne loved was night time walks. Of course in the middle of Quantico that could be perceived as quite dangerous what with crime on the rise and what not but what could she say – she was a gambler. Back home in a small, quiet town in Kansas there was not a lot of crime going around... well not compared to these size of cities anyway so she was used to acting on a whim, throwing on a jacket and watching the stars.

Except here there were no stars... okay stupid thought, there were stars but a combination between heavy pollution and, in her opinion, the extreme over use of lights limited any normal person's view to such an astronomical sight.

Roxanne blew out a breath, the air fogging up around her. Since she graduated college she had been doing everything to get her dream job – even if that meant taking up extra degrees in her spare time, working countless jobs and in some cases moving between different jobs _and_ cities to try and cram in as much experience and qualifications as possible before she got too old and wrinkled to even move.

So far she had a degree in psychology and managed to take up a PHD in criminal justice which she had just finished recently and had also taken an online advanced Math course to try and boost her CV despite how many sleepless nights she had over those damn courses.

But it was worth it, right?

She started a new job tomorrow and hopefully this would be the last one for a long time – her jobs in the past ten years had consisted of waitressing, catering, cleaning, math assistant, she even took her internship at the CBI which resulted in a one year full time job but knew that she had to quit if she ever wanted to get to the FBI – not that the CBI wasn't good, it was, it was challenging and informative and honed her skills but it wasn't what she wanted to do, it wasn't what she _needed_ to do.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that as she turned the block she didn't realise someone was doing the same and a head on collision soon followed which resulted in Roxanne face-planting straight into the complete stranger and the rather gangly stranger to fall backwards and splatter himself on the sidewalk, Roxanne tumbling down on top of him.

"Okay... ow" She mumbled, pushing herself up slightly and looking down onto the shocked face of the man, "Wow that was me being such a klutz, I'm sorry" She apologised, her hands resting on the sidewalk on either side of his head, "And I would hate to ruin such a nice suit too" She added in after thought and the man, stranger, whoever he was seemed to have lost his voice.

"Uh... um-" He muttered awkwardly, his cheeks darkening considerably, "I, uh-"

"You haven't got brain damage have you?" She asked sceptically, "Cause I don't think my credit card can afford the hospital bills" But that just seemed to make the man even more awkward than before, "Well? You gonna say something?"

Finally the poor guy untwisted his tongue and met her curious gaze, his cheeks now flushed, long chestnut hair splayed over his forehead.

"Um... My apologies, uh... Miss..." He trailed off, obviously now realising he had no clue who the hell she was let alone her last name.

"Ray" She finished his sentence for him, "Roxanne Ray" She sat up so she was basically straddling his lap, her space having no boundaries, "Pleased to meet you" She extended her hand down to him and he took it, flustered, looking way way _way_ out of place.

"Um-" He muttered intelligently, "O-Okay"

"You not gonna tell me you're name?" She smirked, cocking her head to the side, "considering we're basically at second base" And that just seemed to make the strange man even more awkward and flustered, his whole demeanour screaming 'holy hell'.

"Um... yeah, I'm uh... doctor Spencer Reid... you can call me Spencer" He breathed out, his heart probably hammering in his chest, "Or doctor... or Reid, or Spencer Reid... it's up to you" And Roxanne let out a small smile at how fumbly and red he was, finding it kinda cute actually.

"Well _doctor_" She smirked, "How you feeling? Any permanent brain damage?" And he just shook his head, his arms laying out at his sides, obviously not knowing where to put them so Roxanne just rolled her eyes playfully as she jumped up, extending her hand to help him up.

He looked shell shocked to say the least, looking at her hand dubiously like she was going to poison him causing Roxanne to chuckle and shake her hand at him which he eventually took, stumbling to his feet and dusting down his suit, adjusting his beige shoulder bag and flattening his hair.

"I'm-I'm sorry" He apologised, "I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault" He added, finally meeting her stare, "Just as long as you're okay" He shuffled his feet, "You are okay, aren't you?"

"You cushioned my fall" She smiled friendly because the poor guy still looked out of place, as if he had never had a woman fall on him before.

"So thanks for that" She finished, "New job tomorrow, would hate to make my first appearance all bandaged up like a zombie"

"Actually, considering zombies are fictional creatures, a more accurate phrase would be ' mummy' – did you know the ancient Egyptians removed the organs and put them in different canopic jars depending on what body parts they used, or that they left the heart in place be-"

"-Because the heart was seen as something of great value and the deceased would need it in the afterlife to get weighed by Anubis against a single feather in the underworld, if the heart weighed less then it was worthy to move on, but if it weighted more it would get devoured by Ammit – funny thing mummification isn't it?" She hummed to herself, ignoring his shocked gaze at her knowledge of ancient Egypt mythology – what could she say, she sometimes liked learning.

"Uh... yes... yes it is" He muttered and Roxanne let a smile play over her lips at him, shaking his hand again quickly.

"Well it was nice running into you Doctor Reid, quite literally" She chuckled lightly, retracting her hand, "Hope to see you around" She sent him a playful wink before brushing past him and heading south to where her apartment was situated – she thought sleep was useless and a complete waste of time but she would break that rule for tonight... she had a busy day tomorrow after all.

* * *

><p>"Team, we have a new agent joining us today" Hotch greeted from the bullpen, an impassive look plastered over his face, "She will be a new profiler" And Reid just raised his eyebrows, looking at everyone else in confusion.<p>

"As in... supervisory special agent?" Morgan asked and Reid was sure he saw a smile, albeit a very small smile, flitting across Hotch's face.

"Yes, I believe that is the proper term" And Reid was slightly taken aback by his joking manner, "I believe she should be here any moment now" And Reid shared a look with his friends – JJ was frowning, Garcia was looking towards the entrance eagerly, Prentiss had her eyebrows raised and Morgan was smirking, always eager to meet new people... especially females.

So Reid just looked up from his desk and the first thing he saw was a pair of slim legs practically gliding down the corridor, feet covered up in brown swede ankle boots and thin black tights accomplished by a waist high tight grey skirt that came to just above the knees and tucked into that was a black button up short sleeved shirt. Reid's eyes travelled upwards, just like he assumed everyone else's were too, and saw the woman's darker shade of strawberry red hair, the colour quite mesmerising as in some lighting it almost seemed to be a light brunette colour but the light red shade was easily recognisable the more he looked. Her mid length hair was braided to one side and as he looked upwards still he jolted in his chair, his memory not failing him as he recognised her rounded face and deep golden brown eyes.

And he unconsciously felt his back start aching.

"Everyone meet SSA Roxanne Ray" Hotch introduced, holding out his hand for the woman to shake, "I'm sure she will fit in very well" And Reid gulped, standing up behind everyone else as they all held out their hands and introduced themselves.

"... That's Morgan and this is-"

"Doctor Spencer Reid" She interrupted JJ and Reid swallowed nervously but smiled politely all the same, "How you holding up from last night?" She smiled, shaking his hand again as his friends looked on puzzled and Reid knew his friends... he knew they would think they knew each other previously, which they didn't, he only knew her because they crashed into one another rounding a corner, "Not too injured I hope"

"Free of any injuries" Reid assured her, trying not to blush scarlet as his team just looked at them both curiously, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Good, I'm glad" The woman, Roxanne, or rather agent Ray replied friendly and she had the kind of face which looked harmless and innocent and young but Reid knew that if push ever came to shove this woman could hold her own.

"Um... you two... know each other?" Morgan asked, cocking his eyebrow in that suggestive way and that one statement broke through Reid's composure and he blushed wildly, ducking his head.

"N-No... well Yes but more of an acquaintance" He stumbled over his words, under pressure, "There was an accident and-"

"-and we fell on each other" She said bluntly and Reid coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as his team looked on shocked, obviously thinking stuff that did not happen what so ever.

"Not in the sexy way or anything" Roxanne stated, raising her eyebrows at the team, "It was more like we both got hurt" And that just made things even more awkward, "Not S&M" She further clarified as they both got weirded out looks in return, "He bumped into me" And Reid wished he could just disappear to spare himself the embarrassment.

"Oh" Reid heard Morgan mutter and he looked at Reid in something close to pride, "Didn't know Pretty boy had someone to do that with" And okay, where were the exits?

To his surprise Roxanne just laughed openly, not looking embarrassed at all, "A comedian we have here" She smiled, eyes twinkling, "But no... he rounded the corner, I rounded the corner then crash, bang, wallop... limbs flailing everywhere" She explained, "So... do I have any paperwork to fill in?" She diverted the conversation to Hotch who shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Oh yes... yes" He extended his arm towards his office, "follow me and I'll just get your signatures and give you your badge" And Roxanne nodded at them all before sending Reid a smile and striding

up the steps to Hotch's office, Hotch not far behind her.

"Well well..." Morgan chuckled and Reid blushed again and he practically fell into his chair, his hair covering his face, blocking out the others, "Pretty Ricky has some moves after all"

"Or _not_ considering he fell on her" JJ joked and Reid groaned loudly.

"Guys... that was a completely harmless situation" He insisted but all he got in return was chuckles, "I'm serious – innocent, it could happen to anyone" He tried again but that just made his team even more amused if their laughs were anything to go by, "Guys? _Guys_!

**A/N) Just a starter chapter to see if people are interested – there will be lots of interesting developments and times skips etc but there will be drama – for example, Roxanne's past – so what do you think? Reviews means next chapter guys so please leave your thoughts below :)**

**Also Roxanne is played by a younger Isla Fisher :)**


End file.
